The present invention relates generally to wireless communications networks. More particularly, the present invention relates to multi-band communications for a single wireless base station.
Wireless communications networks are enjoying rapidly increasing popularity, especially in the small office/home office environment, and even at home. However, multiple frequency bands are available for such networks, and band-specific equipment is required for each. For example, the IEEE standard 802.11 specifies a 2.4 GHz frequency band, while the IEEE standard 802.11a specifies a 5 GHz frequency band. Conventional network devices designed for one band are unable to communicate with network devices in another band.